Lonely moment
by Lsilrauko
Summary: hmm i already posted this up, it was called, 'A moment' but seeminly that fic is AWOL! dunno wot happened, so here it's again. A moment with a hikari. PLZ R


A/N: Hey, tried to post this the other day and seemingly it was only up for a few hours so I'm posting it again, hope this works this time and sorry is this is a double post I'll delete the other if it is!

Lsil: Hey every one!! This is my first time I posted up one of my yugioh fic's! Hope you like! I haven't written or posted in a long, long time so I apologise if this is shitty! :oP

Phnx: This is Not Shitty!

Lsil: Oh PLZ!! It So is!! I haven't written in MONTHS!! Of Course it's shitty!!!

Phnx: "Oh PLZ!" Yourself! You say all your fic's are shitty! And They aren't! I'm your muse I should Know! I think you should copyright this!

Ali: oO Yeah right! It's not as if any crazy-assed Bakura's gonna come along and nick it!

Suddenly a crazy-ass Bakura runs up, grabs it and makes a quick exit stage left!

Lsil: Well…………..that was………….Unexpected! O.O'

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be never should be, cuz they'd never be out of the bed if I had my way!! :o)

This is just a little PWP, it's shounen ai, meaning boy and boy loving so if no like, get out!

§§§§§

A Moment 

I lie here alone, curled upon the sofa. I feel so lonely, cold … empty.

Gazing into the warmth of the fire in front of me I wonder why it doesn't heat me, I shiver unintentionally.

The flames of the fire warm my skin and outside, but what of the inside? It can't reach it and I wonder, can anything? Can anything heat the coldness I feel inside? I curl up tighter, I hate being like this.

Wrapping my arms around my legs I hug them to my chest, sighing. I continue to gaze at the dancing twisting flames and I wonder 'Where have I seen it before?'

It's so familiar yet I cant pace it.

Then I concentrate on one of the flames, not the biggest, one slightly to the side of it, still a large one but not the biggest. It slowly waves its reddish body at me almost hypnotically as if it were calling me. The wind picks up outside and it dances sharper, harder, more passionately, before dying back to its calm state, I smile inwardly.

I don't know what this single flame reminds me of but I know it makes me happy, not the kind of happy of laughing at a joke or the brief moment of content in a smile but a continuous happiness. I don't know how to explain it, a 'no matter what I'm loved' feeling.

The click of the back door signals someone's arrived home but it doesn't break my stare as I watch the flame become erratic with the sudden intrusion of air. The person walks into the room, moving around the sofa to the side where my head lies and sits down. The content feeling I tried to explain earlier returns and I smile, outwardly this time.

I unlatch my arms and push myself into a half sitting position, keeping my legs in their comfortable curled state. The figure scoots over and I lay my head on to the offered collar, it fits neatly in place as his arm covers me and pulls me closer.

I wrap my arms around his waist and slowly close my eye's, forgetting my fixation with the flame, as I inhale his sent and absorb his heat. I allow my eyes to open again and they return to the flame, it flickers then silently returns to the large flame, unable to keep itself alone much longer. I push my head back and look up into eyes that possess the flame I was obsessed with earlier.

I smile, how could I not know, I giggle a little as bewildered amusement crosses over the face that holds those eyes and I feel it, the warmth I so desperately wanted earlier, the warmth I thought couldn't, wouldn't be found and I squeeze him tightly and snuggle into him drawing his scent deeper into my lungs, he does the same as he places a single soft kiss upon my head. The coldness I talked about is gone, melted like the snow in the sun, it's replaced with a passion, a passion greater than the flame and equalled only by the passion I know burns within my friend, my protector, my lover, my Yami.

End

§§§§§

Lsil: ….. Well? Whatcha think?? It was intentionally meant to be Yugi and his Yami but I suppose it kinda suits for any yami and hikari!

Ali-Cat: hmmmm… Yup you were right it's shitty!

Lsil: HAIGH!!!!!! Shut your pie hole!

Ali-Cat: Make Me! :oP

Lsil: smiles evilly Phoenix! :o)

Ali-Cat: EEEP!! Runs for cover

Lsil: Anywho! Review plz, and be kind! I ain't feeling so great!


End file.
